gsguidefandomcom-20200215-history
Wehnimer's Landing Mayor Campaign
'Become Mayor of Wehnimer's Landing  ' Phase One of out storyline has concluded, impeaching and removing Stennis from office. With that said, we are running a campaign and election to have a player mayor fit that space. 'Rules and Regulations' 'Campaigning' Starting immediately, if you feel you qualify to be mayor of Wehnimer's Landing, you should be working on your campaign. Campaigns end on April 30th. Your campaign should be both posted on the forums on the 30th, and announced in game. You are allotted 5 minutes in game to speak and act out your campaign. If you cannot make it in game on the 30th for whatever reason (you don't live in the U.S., time zone issues, you're working, your family was kidnapped by dinosaurs, etc), a forum post is all that is needed. You may have others help with your campaign, but only ONE person is elected as mayor. You will not be selecting a team of players to work for you. Once you have finished with your campaign and tried to win over both the town officials (Platinum Guru) and general population (players), your campaign will be reviewed by the town officials (Platinum Team). We will choose the best two players to run for mayor at that time, based on the campaign as well as everything listed in the Rules and Regulations section. If you wish to be a candidate, please email me with your character name you're running with. Failure to do this will disqualify you from being able to run as mayor. GS4-Wyrom@play.net I will get the campaign on the Platinum calendar tonight. 'Election' Sometime after the candidates are selected, voting booths will be set up in Wehnimer's Landing for players to vote. They will remain open for a few days to give everyone a chance. Voting is limited to citizens only (I may open booths for each town to vote given Platinum's small community in the Landing). If you do not have citizenship anywhere, then you will be ineligible to vote. This is a limitation on the voting booths, sorry. Elections will be calendared when I have a better idea when we'll hold it. 'Perks' Once elected, the mayor will be given an official title, keys to the mayor's office in Moot Hall, and get to renovate the room to their liking. We'll also update some signs throughout Moot Hall with your name. And of course,''' YOU'RE THE MAYOR OF WEHNIMER'S LANDING!!' 'Duties' You will have duties as the mayor, which will be tasks handed down from the Platinum Guru. The mayor is responsible to check their email to receive messages from the Platinum Guru at all times, but there will be in-game ways messages will be received. The mayor will also get to pick a project for Wehnimer's Landing to work on, but details will be disclosed afterward. You will also at times need to work with the Wehnimer's Landing Town Guru (GM Kenstrom) as well as the Platinum Guru (GM Wyrom). 'Final Notes' I hope you all will embrace this opportunity. I had to convince my peers that this could work. So don't let me down. Should this work out, other roles could open up in the future. 'Previous (IC) Correspondence' ''>>As written by a town official investigator.   ''04/22/2013 01:40 AM EDT Days ago, rioters began showing up outside Moot Hall, they defaced the building with graffiti depicting Mayor Stennis running a brothel out of Moot Hall, and they left a single sign behind claiming the mayor didn't support the town. Prior to the rioting, Stennis had business to attend to outside the Landing. The rioting continued, with several known adventurers around Wehnimer's Landing becoming the front of the rebellion group. More signs and trash littered the outside of Moot Hall, when Stennis returned. He was quickly met by the rioters and harassed within the building itself. Nervous for his life, he asked them to leave, but they questioned and questioned, which forced him to call for the night watchman. The night watchman went back and forth with the group, until arrests were made for hooliganism. A corpse was also claimed to be floating in the harbor, and the remains of a young male were found washed up near the coastal cliffs. Though his feature were unidentifiable due to local denizens, mostly leapers and roltons, picking away at the flesh. Mayor Stennis has since fled to his home, but the constable on Restday had questions on the paperwork provided over the incidents on Feastday. Several officers from the constabulary arrived at his home for questioning, to find Stennis was not at his residents. Until then, none of the allegations fit the bill. No foul play looked to take place within the home, but the residence was wiped clean of several belongings upon a writer's desk, and a safe was emptied out of anything within. At this time, Stennis still has not returned to Wehnimer's Landing, but officials in Moot Hall claim he will show up for work as he always does. Researching the rebellious group, it seems the original rioters don't match the rioters being named. Reports also state the young ticket seller has been selling counterfeit portal tickets since the fiasco several months ago with the Chronomages. I've warned the town the portals didn't bring good company. There are also rumors of Ivasians, but no proof of the mayor meeting with them has been linked. After my initial take of the events, it would seem there are multiple sources at play, and the second group of rioters have been framed, but they are still suspects. Clearly acting as a distraction to something larger at play. The whereabouts of the young ticket seller seem to be a lost cause. The body too destroyed to make an id. The rumors of Ivasians and a brothel seem to be too loosely connected to link to anything outside some paintings and graffiti. The original rioters are also missing, leaving a giant mystery why the local adventurers decided to riot themselves. I will need to question the suspects, as it's the only warm lead we have. And Stennis' workplace will need to have 24 hour surveillance to question the mayor. ''>>Signed M.W. ---- >>As written in Marponael Wordsworth public report of the incidents.  ''04/23/2013 02:43 PM EDT After the events that followed my research last evening, it had become abundantly clear that the mayor was guilty of treason and racketeering. After studying the evidence that I came into contact with, I followed several leads that led me to a small Ivasian brothel located in Vipershroud. Upon entering the brothel, I was confronted by the madam of the house. She cooperated, and named Stennis for both using the brothel for silver laundering as well backing the house up financial with official funds, showing me ledgers and ledgers full of years of organized crime. The mayor even had several guards take the night off during one incident to have the town ransacked of silvers, which were then laundered through brothel. But it appears two brothers were hired to blackmail Stennis, having found out of the brothel. They threatened to speak up about it and caused a riot, eventually framing a separate group of adventurers to cover their trail. One brother posed at the ticket seller under the Landing, and the other was an assassin. Both met a grizzly end in their escape from Wehnimer's. Without Stennis' funding, the brothel is now dismantled, and the Ivasians have left the area. I have since questioned the mayor, who is being impeached. During the questioning, Stennis wished to speak with the town officials right away. I let the group in, where Stennis plead guilty to the charges. It was decided right then, that Stennis would be removed from office and banished from Wehnimer's Landing. At the present time, my work in Wehnimer's Landing is complete and I shall be on my way back to the empire. ''>>Signed M.W. Category:Platinum Storylines